The New Girl in School
by TheChibiButler
Summary: What will happen when Chibiusa Tsukino, a girl much above her middle school grade level, transfers into Ouran Academy as a high school first year? Find out here! ChibiusaxHunny fanfic. Sailor Moon and Ouran crossover
1. And So They Meet

It was the start of the new school year, and Chibiusa Tsukino was on a mission. There was a new enemy on the loose in Tokyo, in Ouran Academy, to be exact. It had become her duty to handle it as her mother, Usagi Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon had "retired". Chibiusa had an excellent IQ, which came in handy in most missions, including this one. So, instead of taking her rightful place at the middle school, she went to the highschool. The young pinkette wandered around the hallways quietly, checking anywhere for inhuman activity. One thing that was never good though was, she was incredibly directionally challenged. Inevitably, she got lost. She continued hopelessly around, groaning every so often.

"How big IS this place?!" Chibiusa yelled in frustration. The school year hadn't yet started so she didn't expect for anyone to be answered.

"Um… pretty big…" She heard a boyish voice say back. Startled, she tripped over her shoes and fell flat on her face. Another thing she happened to inherit from her mother, clumsiness.

"Wh-who's there?!" She called into the empty void of a hallway, listening to her voice echo as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"My name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka… Most people call me Hunny-senpai, 'cuz I'm a third year. Who're you, besides pretty cute I mean." Said a short, but still taller than her blonde haired boy with big, chocolate brown eyes as he stepped into view from behind a potted plant.

"Usagi Tsukino. First year. But most people call me Chibiusa because I'm short." She said with a sigh, crossing her arms and looking at the boy. "What're you doing here anyway? School doesn't start for a week."

"My club members and I are setting up… I could ask you the same, Usagi-chan." He said with a warm smile, stepping closer to her. For the first time in a while, he felt kind of tall, as the girl was just a few inches shorter than him.

"Chibiusa. And, I'm… I'm…" She thought for a moment. She couldn't exactly tell him the truch, now could she? "Just looking around is all." Chibiusa said without even the slightest bit of a smile. 'God what a lame response… now go away so I can continue searching…' She thought at the boy though obviously he's no mind reader.

"I'll show you around! Here, come to the club room with me and I'll introduce you so you'll know some people when school starts, Chibiusa-chan!" Hunny-senpai offered with a determined, yet sweet smile, holding out his hand. He refused to let the younger girl's cold actions discourage him. Plus, she was cute which made it all the better.

Chibiusa muttered a low "Fine…" but didn't take his hand, just waiting for him to lead. He started walking, going through a maze of hallways until they made it to music room 3, the host club's room. "Music room 3, huh…" she mumble as the boy opened the door. Inside what she saw was nothing of a music room. More a of a place to hang out than to play music, though she didn't exactly expect this.. once inside the flurry of movement by the 6 people ceased, their attention turned to Hunny and the new girl.

"Hunny-senpai who is this?"

"Is this your new girlfriend?"

"Why do I feel like I know her?"

"How old is she?"

"What's her name?"

"When did you meet her?" Chibiusa heard from the other members

"BY SERENITY SHUT UP!" She finally yelled, finally overwhelmed. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, most call me Chibiusa, no I just met him not even 5 minutes ago pervs, I don't know why do you feel like you know me? I'm 12 and I just moved here. There, happy now?" She said coldly, forgetting all her manners.

"Ahem… if you're 12, why are you at the high school?" Chibiusa looked over to see a feminine looking boy with short brown hair ask. 'too feminine to be a boy… She's a girl' She thought blankly.

"I'm high above my grade level… and now that I've introduced myself, may I ask who you all are?" She asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We're the Ouran High School Host Club!" She saw a pair of red headed twin boys say. "I'm Hikaru, that's Kaoru." The one on the right said.

"Kyooya Ootori." Said a tall raven haired male with glasses. 'Looks smart… like Ami-chan's type…' she thought with a small smile. It faded before long.

"Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you." The one female said with a warm smile.

"Takahashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni's cousin." She looked over to see the frighteningly tall male with short cropped hair say.

"And last, but not least for sure, Tamaki Suoh, prince of the club, young princess." A tall blonde with sparkling sapphire eyes said going on one knee and kissing her hand.

"Oh this'll be fun… and Haruhi-san, I know you're a girl…" She said as she pulled her hand away from Tamaki. Her hostile attitude only lasts with people she doesn't know, so she figures that it'll be gone soon with these people. After all. They seem like the popular sort. Who knows, maybe they could be of some assistance.


	2. A New Discovery

It was a few weeks later and Chibiusa was still pretty hostile with everyone. Hunny tried his best to befriend her, not letting her hostile actions discourage him. Until finally one afternoon, everything changed.

"Hey Chibiusa-chan!" Hunny called out after class was dismissed. She heard him but didn't turn or even acknowledge him, she just kept on walking. He sighed and ran to catch up to her. "Chibiusa... –chan…" he says, gasping for breath. He had just ran the length the long hallway, just to catch up to her. It has become pretty obvious to the people around them that Hunny has "feelings" for the young girl, though clearly she wanted nothing to do with anyone. Chibiusa sighed and stopped.

"Yes Mitsukuni-san?" She said in a bored tone, moving to the side to not block the flow of student traffic.

"Do you wanna come to the host club today? Its really fun and we have all kinds of snacks.. cake and tea and cookies and stuff… And I told you to call me Hunny-senpai!" He said with a hopeful smile, hoing she'd accept his offer this time.

"Sorry I'm- cake..?" She asked, sweets always got her attention. For a split secod her guard was down. Hunny saw the chance and took it.

"Mhm! You just have to sit and talk with me for a while…" He said, getting his hopes up a bit. Chibiusa thought for a bit, then smiled. Just a tiny bit. 'Holy crap she smiled! She smiled she smiled she smiled!' he thought with a wide smile

"Sure, couldn't hurt." 'Though it really might…' she thought. Hunny started walking happily to the host club, Chibiusa following behind. When they entered, all motion ceased, just like before. But this time, there were more people… way more people. They all stopped and stared and made Chibiusa uncomfortable.

"Hunny-senpai now is she your girlfriend?"

"When did you two get together?"

"Wow she's young for you…"

"She's really cute!" Once again they were bombarded by annoying questions, and Chibiusa was about to lose her temper when Hunny looked at her with an apologetic smile.

"Hey people can you please stop?" Hunny said softly. Immediately all questions stopped and they made their way to sit down. Chibiusa kept her head down as they walked, she HATED being stared at. They sat down and Hunny gave her a piee of strawberry shortcake; her favorite. Her face instantly lit up with a bright smile that shocked Hunny, but he enjoyed it.

"So Chibiusa-chan… why are you so busy after school? And why do you always get picked up by different girls all the time?" Hunny asked innocently, taking a bite of his own cake. Chibiusa looked at him curiously, wondering why he wants to know this.

"Well," she started. "They're family friends… and I'm busy with different types of work I have to do…" She mumbled after having some cake. Her phone vibrated in her dress pocket but she ignored it; hey, it was really good cake okay?

"Oh… what kind of work?" Chibiusa really didn't want to answer all these questions but she really wanted some cake. At home Usagi had been eating all the sweets before she could even think about it.

"Just… work." She answered nonchalantly with a shrug. The vibrating ceased then after about a minute or so started again. Someone was calling her and it seemed urgent. She still didn't pick up though because last time, it was just Minako saying she needed to borrow some money. Hunny nodded and finished off his cake. 'He eats faster than Usagi…' She thought with a shiver.

"Where do you come from? I haven't seen you around before now…" He said as he took a sip of tea.

"Juuban District in Tokyo-" she was about to say more when Haruka and Michiru burst in and scanned the room. When they say Chibiusa they came over and took her by the wrist.

"Chibiusa! I called you twice because you weren't outside!" Haruka said angrily.

"Haruka… stop it you're scaring her.." Michiru said quickly, causing Haruka to loosen her grip and take a deep breath. She bent down to Chibiusa's ear. "We sensed an inhuman presence… come on we need to go." Michiru whispered to that Chibiusa stood up and the three raced out of the room, Hunny shouting after them.

"Chibiusa-chan you dropped your… cell phone…" He finished with a sigh, holding her pink phone in his hands. He decided the right thing to do was follow them and return it to her. So, he followed them, running a bit till he caught up outside of the school, but he ducked behind a bush when he saw she had met up with 7 other girls, though these weren't just girls; those were the Sailor Senshi who were all over the news! Hunny counted all of them, then noticed 3 were missing, Chibi Moon, Uranus and Neptune. Then, as if on cue, he heard:

"Moon Crisis Power, Makeup!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Makeup!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Makeup!"

And there they were, standing where Chibiusa, Haruka, and Michiru were standing… and so his crush on her intensifies.


	3. The Start of Something Strange

Admin: OMG SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been busy….. heh…

It's been two weeks after Hunny witnessed Chibiusa, Michiru and Haruka into their Senshi forms. The thought of his crush being a heroine got him nervous, she could kick his butt anytime she felt fit! But, the thought just kept eating at his mind. He thought about it all the time; in the morning, at night, while eating, during class and even while working in the Host Club! Of course the other Hosts found it quite odd, they haven't seen Hunny like this in… ever, actually. They didn't say anything though, in fear he would snap at them the way he did when he was sweet deprived. The honey haired boy even stayed away from his pink haired crush so he could know what to say. Finally, one Wednesday morning, he got it. He waited until lunch and went up to the roof where he'd seen Chibiusa go to eat lunch before. He walked over quietly and stood behind her as she looked out and off the rooftop. Now he figured she came up here often because it was a good surveying post for looking for trouble.

"Usa-Chibiusa…" He had to correct himself, knowing she didn't like to be called Usagi. The girl turned around quickly, the wind whipping her hair around her face so she had to move it back.

"Need anything?" She asked with a soft sigh. She wasn't _**as**_ easily scared as before, though it helped that he didn't walk as quietly as he thought he did.

"I know you're a Senshi." He blurted before saying anything else. He silently cursed at himself; he had a whole conversation planned out in his head of how he'd gently ease into the fact that he knew. But nope. He blew it. He saw he eyes widen in surprise, then her face go back to its usual irritated-ness.

"What?! How'd you find out?!" She asked rapidly, coming really close as she was furious and flabbergasted. The effect of scaring him didn't really work, she couldn't exactly intimidate him when she's shorter than him, can she? Hunny bit his lip, backing away a bit.

"I-It's not what you think! When those girls came and got you the other day, I got curious and followed and I saw! Just don't transform and hurt me." He replied quickly, looking at her. Chibiusa sighed and sat on 3 foot tall block of concrete.

"Whatever… you're lucky Luna P's broken or you wouldn't be able to remember any of this. If you tell anyone…" She took a deep breath, then looked back up at him. "I'll have to take action." She finished with a hard look at him. Hunny nodded quickly as he sat next to her. They sat up there and ate their lunch. Chibiusa had put up her defensive side again, to Hunny's disappointment. But what he didn't know… she'd soften over time.

_**At the Tsukino household, later that day…**_

"SOMEONE KNOWS?!" The 9 Senshi yelled at Chibiusa, who covered her ears. She had called an emergency meeting in her room to discuss the matter.

"Its not my fault! He followed Michi-san, Haru-san and I a couple weeks ago because he was curious!" She yelled back, on the verge of tears. In front of people she didn't know or didn't have the intention of getting to know she seemed irratible, strong and cool. But really, she was a bubbly, clumsy crybaby like her mother.

"Look, I know Chibiusa-chan didn't mean for this to happen… how was she supposed to know someone was following her?" Hotaru, Sailor Saturn pitched in to help her best friend. Chibiusa nodded swiftly, looking at the Senshi.

"Uhm… Maybe look before they run off?" Rei, Sailor Mars said back in a sarcastic tone. Once again blame it on the youngest, Chibiusa. They always pinned the blame on her.

"Haruka and Michiru easily could've, and should've checked! Small La- Chibiusa-chan's one of the princesses we're supposed to be protecting!" Makoto, Sailor Jupiter interjected. As soon as she did she got cold glares from Haruka and Michiru. "No offense." She added after the glares were given. In the midst of all the arguing, Chibiusa had managed to slip out. She ran to the nearest park, as she usually did when she was upset. She sat on a swing, softly crying. The park was deserted, so why should she care if she's crying in public? At least, she thought it was deserted. Before long, she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?!" She yelled into the void as she quickly wiped her cheeks and eyes. She heard her voice crack, and winced. Slowly, a familiar honey colored chunk of hair was visible… then the boy. "Great…" She mumbled, fixing herself.

"What's with the tears? It doesn't seem like you'd ever cry." Hunny said kind of bluntly. Walking towards her and sitting on the swing beside the girl.

"Thanks, I try. But, I got yelled at… again. Wasn't even my fault this time. Yours, actually." She muttered softly, looking down and lightly moving the swing back and forth. Hunny's eyes widened a bit. Because of him? Shit…

"Oh… w-was it because I know?" Immediately after he asked, he knew it was a stupid question. Of course its because he knows! What else would be his fault in Chibiusa's life?

"Well, yeah." She replied, rolling her eyes slightly, as if that were the dumbest question ever asked. "But, it might as well be my fault, as it always is… yeah, go ahead, blame the youngest. Not like _**I**_ have any feelings or anything." She mumbled softly again, kicking up dirt softly as tear drops hit the ground. Hunny just stayed silent, listening to her. Maybe it was his chance to get closer to her, ya never know. "I mean, I'm a clutz, an airhead, a crybaby, easy to pick on, defenseless.. why not pick on me?" She asked, though it was a rhetorical question. That's when he drew the line. He would _**not**_ have his future girlfriend feeling like this.

"Well… because you're strong, smart, pretty, tough, nice, adorable…" He could go on but didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. She blushed and looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears.

"Really? You really think of me like that?" She asked in a whisper, afraid her voice would crack. Hunny nodded, leaning in slightly closer.

"Mhm… heh… This might sound strange, but I've had this weird crush on you since I saw you and I-" he got cut off by none other than a soft kiss. His eyes widened slightly, then closing as he kissed back, enjoying it. Chibiusa ended it soon, too soon, as her name was heard being called in the distance. She stood up and smiled a bit at him.

"Thanks… Mittsi." She gave him a nickname because she wanted to and smiled widely, blushing a bit. She turned around and ran to where her name was being called. Chibiusa was gone before Hunny could say anything. He just sat there, blinking and blushing in surprise.

"Woah."


	4. An Admittance of Love!

**Author's note: I apologize again! Wow I need an updating schedule…**

Once home and undisturbed in her pretty and pink room, Chibiusa decided she would call her best friend, Hotaru. The pinkette then proceeded to ask her to come over, assuring her it was urgent. Around twenty or so minutes later, she heard the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing. The nervousness overtook the girl, doing the complete opposite of bolting down the stairs to see her best friend. Slowly, she opened the door, the breeze pushing her pink hair out of her face as she saw her best friend standing there. Chibiusa had been left alone in the house, which creeped her out slightly. Usagi and the others had decided to further their meeting without the "children", Ikuko and Kenji had went out for who knows how long, and Shingo was at a sleepover. She let her friend in and shut the door as they headed for the kitchen. They'd get some strawberry shortcake and strawberry soda- Chibiusa's pink favorites- and sat on the living room couch, now ready for the serious conversation. As Chibiusa relayed what had happened after she snuck away from the Senshi and before coming home, Hotaru nodded.

"Y-You kissed him, Chibiusa-chan?!" Hotaru exclaimed after her best friend finished her retelling. Chibiusa nodded, taking a bite of her cake. "Out of nowhere?! And then just left?! A-and how old is this by, Hunny-senpai, again? 17, right?" Hotaru continued, slightly panicked. She knew Chibiusa wouldn't rush right into a relationship but this was surprising.

"Yup, 17…" Chibiusa said, nodding again as she sipped her soda. "5 year difference, so what? Usagi and Mamo-chan have a 4 year difference…" The pinkette said with a shrug. Hotaru nodded, biting her lip.

"And you're sure we can trust this boy? That he won't tell about our secret..?" Once again the oinkette nodded to her purple haired friend's statement. "Well okay, I guess I can learn to like him, Chibiusa-chan." Hotaru said, now smiling.

"Yay thanks Hotaru!" The pinkette squeaked happily, thrusting her arms around her slightly older friend.

_**In the Host Club…**_

Hunny relayed the story to his Host Club friends, blushing slightly when it came to Chibiusa kissing him. He was hugging his stuffed rabbit to his chest as usual, so that helped hide his blush.

"Well, this is what you've been waiting for, right Hunny-senpai? Seems like the time is right…" Haruhi offered, smiling for her senpai.

"Go get her, Mitsukuni." Mori, usually not the talkative type, said. His face was expressionless as usual, except for a faint smirk he had on his face. 'That Chibiusa got the first move… heh…' he thought. The two Hitachiin twins smirked, going on either side of their upperclassman.

"Can't believe you let her make the first move, Hunny-senpai." The twins said in unison.

"Hunny-senpai, you have to do something to ensure your relationship… bring her flowers, chocolate, woo her in some way!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Its fate, destiny if you will, for these two cute kids to get together and make an adorable power couple!" Tamaki exclaimed louder, having one of his utterly dramatic moments.

"Well… we'll see what happens, at school I guess…" Hunny said with a smile. He was determined to make sure she actually _was_ interested in him, and it wasn't just a moment of hopeful chance.

**Author's note: Sorry for short chapter! But cliffhangers are always fun… try to update this weekend!**

**~Sami**


	5. Haruka&Michiru Interfere?

The next day things were a bit awkward. The only things they said to each other were "excuse me" or "do you have a pencil I could borrow?" and the like. It was a weird type of aura, yes. At the end of the day, both were utterly tired of this charade. So after school ended, Hunny pulled Chibiusa aside.

"We need to talk." He said in a serious tone, looking around to make sure no one was being nosy.

"I know a place." Chibiusa said with a small sigh, putting her books in her other arm and taking his hand, leading him to the district in Tokyo where she lived, Juuban. They went to the café part of Crown and sat down, both ordering parfaits.

"So… the other night…" Hunny started, but stopped when Chibiusa held up a hand, telling him to stop. She looked down at her brooch, taking it off of her uniform and toying with it.

"I know, and I shouldn't have done that. Kissing you out of nowhere? I was out of line and completely forgot about my training and classes…" She started, though the classes she was talking about were not the ones at Ouran. "But, it wasn't nothing… to me at least." She said softly, popping open the brooch to gaze at the crystal. She was starting to let down her act, something that usually take a bit longer for her to do. Hunny smiled, knowing his feeling wouldn't go unanswered.

"So, Chibiusa-chan, we're a thing now, right?" He asked with a smile, anticipating a 'yes' as his answer. Of course the pink-haired-girl looked up, smiling and nodding.

"Yup," she started with a smile. She could tell he was wondering about her brooch so she decided she would go into detail. "I can see you gazing at my brooch… well, you found out who the senshi are, and we're dating, so I suppose I should give you my backstory. Well, I was actually born in the 30th century… I know what you're thinking, that's in the future. Anyway, I was bullied a lot because I look almost nothing like Usa- Mama. Or Papa. Anyway, I had no friends. Until, I discovered the Time/Space Gate guarded by Sailor Pluto. Puu was my only friend for a long time… she gave me a Time/Space key, trusting me with it. After a while the bullying got too much for me and I took my Mama, Neo Queen Serenity's, silver crystal, thinking I'd become a wonderful lady. Instead, when I took it, it disappeared. Long story short, crystal Tokyo got attacked, I fled to this time period seeking the help of Sailor Moon, she saved us and I stayed back in my time for a while. Then, a few years after, Mama wanted me to be a senshi, because I'm supposed to be… so I got sent back here and I just recently finished training." She said, smiling slightly and she toyed with the crystal in the brooch again. "And, Usagi is- or, will be, my Mama… Mamo-chan my future Papa…" she mumbled. "Oh, and I'm princess of Crystal Tokyo." She remembered this last detail with a smile. Hunny was astonished to say the least.

"W-Wow… I won't tell anyone, you can trust me." He said matter-of-factly. He didn't think of the complications of their relationship, just went with it.

**Later, at Haruka and Michiru's apartment…**

After all this Chibiusa just wanted to talk to Haruka and Michiru. She went over to their apartment and sat down inside once they answered the door. These two were some of her favorite people to talk to, she wasn't quite sure why though. Chibiusa explained her relationship situation to the couple, smiling and using hand getsures.

"So, Small Lady, he's 17..?" Michiru asked, looking at Haruka with a concerned look.

"Small Lady, I understand if Usagi is okay with this, between us three, she's an airhead, but I can't let you date someone our age." Haruka stated firmly. "For all we know, he could be some kind of pervert trying to get young girls. His cute act could really just be that, an act. We really can't let this happen… what would your Mama say?" Chibiusa was starting to get upset, she thought if anyone, these two wouldunderstand!

"Mama wouldn't care, because none of you guys care about me in the 30th century." The pink-haired-child said, her words stinging Haruka and Michiru. Chibiusa got up and left, while the two just gave each other sympathetic looks and started their plan of how to keep them separated…

**Sami: wow, so what do you think they'll do? Please R&R I love reading them! **


	6. The Sabotage Begins

**Sorry for not updating! Writers block and having a broken laptop are the two leading causes of death in online stories. My laptop isn't fixed; I'm using my brother's. I'm getting a new one for Christmas. Enough about me, here's the story~**

Hunny and Chibiusa went on to happily have dates for a few weeks. Hanging out at the Host Club(where they were bombarded with "aaawwwwwwws"), going out for milkshakes and sweets, going to each other's houses and talking a lot. But soon Haruka and Michiru soon came up with a plan to attempt to separate the two. 2 weeks into Chibiusa and Hunny's happy romance, the two older Senshi came to pull Chibiusa out of class early. They said it was to "intensify her training" which she didn't understand, considering the fact that to her, her training was intense enough. They had her transform and preform her attacks until they had a near perfect success rate and could be done from very far distances instead of having to be close range sometimes. But, this pulling her out of class started happening more and more frequent… it soon becoming part of her everyday routine to leave school early with 2 older females. Finally, Chibiusa snapped.

"Is this because you don't like Mittsi or something?!" The pinkette said once buckled in to the backseat of Haruka's red sports car, the top down.

"Of course not, when did we say we didn't like the boy?" Michiru asked from the passenger seat, glancing at the pink haired future princess in the backseat. Haruka nodded in agreement with her girlfriend as she started driving towards their usual training spot, an open field where they had set up a whole pink and white area just for Chibiusa.

"Um… Maybe a few weeks ago when you said you weren't sure of him?" Chibiusa asked as she wiggled a bit, the seatbelt was digging into her neck so yes, it was very uncomfortable for the short girl. Haruka and Michiru stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say to this now.

"Today we're working on stamina, your mother doesn't have too much of it and neither do you, so you're going to work on that for a while to build it up so you can go for long periods of time without stopping." Haruka said after a while to change the subject. Chbiusa sighed softly and nodded, though she hated stamina training because that meant running. And she hates running. One of the things her and her mother have in common really.

_**At the Host Club…**_

"Hmm.. Chibiusa-chan has been picked up early by some of her friends every day lately, and she said she's busy on the weekends too now.." Hunny explained in a melancholy tone of voice when he was asked why his pink-haired girlfriend wasn't there. Not that he had a girlfriend of a different hair color, trying to be detailed here people! The other members of the Host Club nodded empathetically, except Mori, who remained poker-faced as usual.

"Visit her at her house then! You can't give up now Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed suddenly, liking how the two of them looked too much for them to just fade away. Suddenly a girl came up to Hunny, extending a hand and asking if he'd sit with her to have tea and cake, which of course he said yes to and smiled a bit to. What they didn't know though, is that Haruka and Michiru had gotten Setsuna in on this… Setsuna is very protective of Chibiua as the two were the first real friends they had had, so Setsuna was skeptical of anyone at first. She was assigned to stake out the Host Club sneakily of which she did. When she saw the sight of Hunny and the girl, she quickly snapped a photo and left to her apartment, having agreed to one photo per day.


End file.
